


The Heart of a Dragon

by SupaTrupa808 (GalaxyForce)



Series: Sync Pair Scouting [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, French Kissing, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Reader is Scottie, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Small Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyForce/pseuds/SupaTrupa808
Summary: After seeing you being friendly with Rosa, Iris thinks that you’re slacking on your training with to try and get with her. Determined to keep you focused, she pulls you aside and insists you stop wasting time, ignoring your claims that her assumptions are false.Iris goes on to accuse you of doing many a-lewd things with your friend, and in explicit detail, too. She is surprisingly colorful with her words - considering she has been deliberately holding off on pleasing herself - so much so that you may have gotten a bit excited by them. Maybe you and the dragon girl can help each other out with your mutual problem…
Relationships: Iris (Pokemon)/Reader
Series: Sync Pair Scouting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Heart of a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> All participants are of 18+ years of age.

There is a loud "thud" as the metal door to the storeroom is slammed open. The Unovan Dragon-type trainer, Iris, storms into the room with an angry look on her face as she forcefully drags you by the hand behind her. You squirm to try in escape from her grip, but it’s no use; the small girl is deceptively strong for her size, you note.

Iris has been pretty snippy with you lately. She keeps insisting that you devote more of your time to training your Pokémon and less time doing pretty much anything else. You tend to just disagree and ignore her whenever she voices this opinion to you, but lately her insisting has gotten more and more aggressive.

Your squabble managed to hit its peak just this afternoon. You had nearly pulled an all-nighter yesterday working your way up the Battle Villa and have felt particularly weary this morning. You had stepped into the lobby to find your teammate Rosa there waiting for you, her expression turning concerned at the look of you. The next thing you knew, you and she were outside the nearby café nibbling on scones and sipping tea on a much-needed break.

Your relaxation was then be cut short by a familiar voice shouting something indiscernible at you followed by a blur smacking the scone out of your hand. It was then that you see you have been interrupted by Iris, who grabs you by the wrist and begins to drag you off to who-knows-where, grumbling something to herself the whole trip.

And this brings you back to the present, with the unnaturally upset girl nearly throwing you into the center of the room before stepping away momentarily to make sure the heavy door is closed and properly locked. Part of you is afraid of what the dragon tamer’s wrath may entail, but the rest of you is enamored with that cute pout on Iris’s face, even as her reddish eyes look like they’re about to shoot beams of pure rage at you.

“Stupid!” she calls you, shoving you in the chest with both hands. “You almost made a huge mistake, you know. You know you can’t afford to waste time like that with all the training time you’ve lost.”

You roll your eyes in aggravation before you try and tell her that taking breaks is an important part of training, too.

“I know! That’s not what I meant,” she says. Before you can ask her exactly what she means, she points an accusing finger at you and says, “I could tell you were planning to have sex with Rosa today!”

You stumble backwards in shock at her ludicrous claim. Giving you no chance to defend yourself, Iris keeps going. “I saw the way you were looking at her; those half-lidded eyes constantly roaming down her body – it was so obvious!”

You squint at her. That “look” you were giving Rosa was actually you trying not to doze off with little success. If Iris hadn’t shown up when she did, you might have clonked out right there in your seat.

Again, the determined girl gives you no opportunity for rebuttal and continues to go on and on. “I know you haven’t had the chance to relieve yourself in a while-” That is inaccurate – but you aren’t comfortable with explaining that, of course. “-but you’ve gotta focus if you wanna go far in the PML,” Iris says in a serious tone. “and that means you can’t afford to… rip off a girl’s clothes and have your way with her!”

You sigh. Her little story is almost amusing to you. You try and calmly tell her that she has it all wrong, but again your claims are ignored by Iris in favor of her self-believed lie.

“I know some people can get, uh… 'worked up' easily, b-but that’s no reason to just w-whip it out at any opportunity and jerk it to any person you think is hot, y’know?” Iris partly covers her face with her fists, a look of genuine horror in her eyes. “I can almost see it: her dragging you off into a dark alley, you pinning her to the wall with that evil look in your eye as you… k-kiss her…”

You laugh and shake your head at such a ludicrous accusation. Pretending to understand her point, you say that you get it and that you will take strives to shore up more on your traini-

“You both groaning like animals as you kiss with your tongues…” Strangely, Iris’ imaginative scenario is still running in her head. “You squeezing her boobs as she sinks her hand into your p-pants and touches your dick…!”

You give Iris a strange look. She isn’t even looking at you anymore, just staring at the cold floor as she keeps insinuating the things you supposedly would have done with Rosa had you gone interrupted. Your brain tells you to say something, but the weirder part of you wants to hear more of her story.

“Sh-she would pull it out and start jerking you off while you... l-lift up her shirt and yank down her frilly pink bra and play with her nipples…” Iris’s arms drop and hang in front of her, the light seeming to leave her eyes as she succumbs to her own fantasy. “She would moan and sigh because having you touch her so intimately just _feels so good_.”

Your eyes widen when you see one of her hands move down and rub at her most private spot, her legs trembling at the touch. You are starting to feel excited as well - wanting you to do something, but your body refuses to budge out of fear of interrupting her and facing her wrath once again.

“…A-and then…” Iris says with a heated sigh. “Sh-she would -Hah- g-get… down on her knees… o-open her mouth, and… and…” The imaginative girl does not finish that sentence. Instead, she lifts her free hand in front of her face and – after staring at it for a moment – extends her index and middle fingers and inserts them into her mouth.

You stare in amazement as Iris proceeds to give her digits a faux blowjob. She moans and closes her eyes to focus purely on this unexpected free masturbation show. Her fingers slide in and out in a careful rhythm as the opposite hand continues to grip and tug and her growing arousal, the blush on her mocha cheeks overwhelming her youthful face.

The part of your brain that is not hyper-fixated on the girl touching herself in front of you is in complete shock. You never would have guessed that Iris of all people had such a dirty mind. She always seemed so kiddy and innocent. That, combined with her petite build, keeps tricking you into thinking that she’s still a kid. It’s hard to remember that this suddenly very attractive female isn’t out of your age range at all.

You consciously rub at the erection that has formed in your pants. Your mind juggles the decision whether to take it out to better enjoy the show or to keep quiet and not risk breaking Iris out of her stupor. You suddenly feel your dick twitch when she opens her eyes slightly, looking directly at you with a meaningful, adult gaze that almost makes you shiver with delight.

Iris then blinks, seeming to realize what she is doing. Her higher hand pops out of her mouth loudly – along with a minor string of saliva that is quickly lost in the cool air – as both hands jerk to her sides and she looks down with a rather noticeable blush on her cheeks.

“S-sorry about that…” she says shamefully. “I-it’s been a while for me too, so I can kinda understand where you’re coming from,” she admits as she rubs her palms (and thighs, as you notice) together. “Stupid, stupid Iris,” she mutters to herself, slapping her cheeks with both hands. “Focus on battling and training, not pleasuring yourself, you airhead.”

You perk up once you remember why you are in this big empty room to begin with: because this crazy girl wants you to become a celibate battle maniac just like her. Seeing as she appears to be distracted now, you carefully tiptoe around her towards the room's only exit, carefully moving to unlock the door and escape to fight another day.

“Hey, wait a sec, buster!”

While your back is turned, you are knocked to the ground when something strikes the back of your legs. With a sudden tumble, you are suddenly flipped onto your back just in time to see Iris leapfrog out of a crouching position and land on top of you. The energetic girl now has you straddled as she presses her hand firmly against your shoulders, pinning you down.

Iris glares at you from her position above you. “ _Oh_ no. You’re not getting away that easily,” she says. “You still don’t understand how having these relations is taking up the time you could use to train. So, you’re gonna stay here until I can get it through your head that it’s… not good to… have…”

While trying to completely pin you down, Iris had accidentally rubbed herself up against the tent being pitched in your pants several times. Her rant stops short as another blush appears on her face and her mind becomes distracted by the strange firmness poking out against her lower area. Even stranger still, the dragon trainer continues to move about, even though she seems to have you right where she had wanted you.

Her blush deepening, Iris’s fists curl up against you as the nearly forgotten feeling of self-pleasure beats out her rational thinking. Eyes closing again, Iris proceeds to grind her hips over yours intentionally, letting out a few cute grunts from the feeling.

Feeling a bit worried despite your own arousal, you call out to Iris, but she fails to respond – perhaps due to being focused on pleasing herself after so long. You reach over and give her a light pat on the hand, which does manage to reach through her stupor, though her movements to not cease.

She looks down at you with a pained look in her eyes, which catches you off guard. She had been so stern and serious before now, and her expression right now – while still strange – just looks so adorable to you. So much so that you find yourself unable to say anything, only stare back up at her into those illustrious ruby-colored eyes of hers.

When you blink, you realize that Iris seems to have lowered herself over top of you. Her mouth has parted slightly and her eyelids have lowered as her face continues to approach yours. You part your lips and close your eyes, awaiting what you know what she is going to do next.

Iris hums sweetly as she kisses you. The kiss is small and chaste at first, despite what is going on down lower on your bodies. Seconds later, she detaches from your mouth to delicately run her tongue over the bridge of your lips, indicating the want for a deeper kiss. You oblige, reaching your own tongue out to meet hers. The two slowly touch and mingle together for a moment before Iris closes the gap once again to dive her tongue right into your mouth. You moan into each other through the French kiss as your lower halves dig and push into each other much more so than before.

Iris’s high-pitched moans bounce off your cavities as you make out, rapidly growing more in frequency as she feverishly grinds against you. It’s not long before she lets out one long whine and her body stops to tense up. You lie there quietly as she experiences what is sure to be her first orgasm in a long time, gingerly running your hands along her arms as the young champion rides out this wave of pleasure; a few more moments and she begins to relax, her body going slump atop you as she squeaks out a few tired pants.

After about a minute of silence, a long, annoyed groan hits your ears as Iris rolls herself off you to the side. “I can’t believe we just did that…” she moans, throwing her limbs in the air and letting them fall to the floor again. “I’ve been clean for… I don’t even know how long – and I just _caved_ like that!”

You pick yourself up by your elbows to find her sitting up as well, her knees pushed up against her chest as she pouts angrily at you again. “Don’t look at me like that!” You blank at her words, looking away with pursed lips. “It’s your fault that we’re in this mess to being with!”

You sigh. Dryly asking her how she came to _that_ conclusion.

“Cuz _you_ put these dirty thoughts in my head!” she claims, pointing at you accusingly again. “If you hadn’t tried to get in Rosa’s… shorts… skirt… thingy then I wouldn’t have gotten all hot and bothered like that!” Iris flops against the floor in a pout, muttering a quiet “Jerk” she thinks you can’t hear.

Propping yourself up on one elbow to face her, you tell the inexperienced one that not relieving yourself after some time can be bad, too, which seems to catch her attention. You go one to explain that getting all pent up like she has can lead to losing focus and getting distracted at the wrong time among other things and that one should take some time out of their schedule to get it out of their system every now and then.

Iris looks away from you with another pout, silently thinking to herself. Finally, she responds with, “Yeah… I guess you’re right,” before sitting back up and staring down at her legs with an unreadable look on her face.

You sit there in silence, waiting, hoping for Iris to say something more conclusive than “I guess”. You follow her eyes move from her feet, to her thighs, then her hands, and finally back over to you, before going back to the floor.

“Y’know…” she says lowly, almost dejectedly. “…It has been a really long time since I’ve… gotten it out of my system,” she parrots your words as she tries to hide her hands in her lap. “Do you think we could…” You notice that cute blush of hers returning while she hesitates. “just get it all out at once… just this one time…?” She cautiously scoots over next to you, then very carefully laying her hand in your lap, right against your crotch. “…together…?”

Feeling a blush forming yourself, you delicately take Iris’ chin in between your thumb and index finger. Her eyes seem to shimmer at the implications of your gesture, then giving you a silent nod and pushing her head towards you. You likewise move to meet her halfway and capture her lips in another, much gentler kiss. Iris hums into you upon contact, repositioning her head to get a better lock onto you. As she moves, her long magenta hair tickles your face, making you hum into her mouth as well. Before long, you are back to tongue wrestling each other, however, though neither of you are complaining.

In one swift motion, Iris twirls about around you to end up kneeling over you in your lap, then going back in for more heated kisses. You grunt when you feel the lithe girl apply pressure to your groin during the make out, pushing her palm into the fabric and grinding the heel of it down into the sensitive organ. Iris giggles into your mouth at your erotic sound, somehow managing a mischievous grin while still sliding her tongue about against yours.

Wanting to return the gesture, your hands climb onto her cheeks and begin to slowly slide down to her shoulders, then further along down her body. Iris shivers at your touch, picking up her pace into making you feel good. Your traveling hands take a moment to cup the roundness of her butt – making her sigh yet again – before circling around to feel at her lower lips. You can feel how wet she is through the thin material of her leggings, and even how small her opening is.

Iris mewls and her knees buckle at you start to rub alongside her, though you still have comfortable access to her sweet-spot. Growing more excited, the wild child fumbles with her hands in a clumsy attempt to pull your manhood out. You don’t even need to give her a hand before the cool, lonely air hits your cock and balls, making you gasp and lean back against the even cooler wall, giving you goosebumps.

You feel a bit disappointed when Iris unexpectedly breaks off your make out session, another thin string of spit briefly connecting your lips for a moment. She pants as she stares into your eyes with her tongue nearly hanging out. “N-no more foreplay…” she says, then looking down to gaze at your hard dick. “I-I want it inside me,” she pleads. “…I wanna have sex with you!”

Pausing in surprise for an instant, you give Iris a quick nod and gently urge her get off you for a moment. You reach for the waistband of your pants, only to have your hands halted by her smaller, softer hands. She gives you that pleading look again, silently asking is she can do it. You give her another nod, and she begins to slowly tug them down your legs along with your underpants and shoes.

With your pants removed and off to the side, Iris easily removes your shirt and leaves it to lie with the rest of your outfit. Iris then neatly removes her shoes and begins to undo the ribbon on her skirt. You stop her with a hand motion, however, then giving her a look to signify what you want to do. Iris blushes immensely and gives you a few rapid nods, allowing you to loosen the tie in her stead.

You carefully remove the article from her person before carefully tugging down her leggings along with her modest white panties. As you surmised, her pussy is rather cute in size. Iris then sits up to allow you to remove her top for her. You give her a quick peck on the lips before grabbing them hem and swiftly lifting it over her head, leaving a few strands of her hair out of place. To your surprise, she has gone out today without a bra. It is understandable, you tell yourself; it has been rather hot today and her chest is modestly sized to a point where the lack of clothedness isn’t noticeable. Her dark, black nipples stare up at you, leaving their owner to blush once again out of modesty.

Now here you are, completely naked in some unfamiliar room, with Iris, the Girl Who Knows the Hearts of Dragons, one of the bigger names in the Pokémon community. To say that you are incredibly excited would be an understatement.

You are broken out of your wonderment when Iris calls out your name. “Hey uh, listen…” she says. “I… I know I’ve said that I used to masturbate but, uh…” She looks away dejectedly. “…I’ve never actually… _I’ve never had sex before, okay_?!” she suddenly shouts at you.

To both her and your surprise, you’re _not_ surprised, as you tell her.

Iris cocks her head and gives you a weird look. “You’re not… turned off by that?” she asks in a confused tone.

You shake your head, telling her straight up that she is far too sexy for you to care.

Iris gasps theatrically and covers her mouth with both hands. “Y-… you really mean it?” she asks with an incredulous stare. “…No one’s ever called me sexy before…” she whispers. Her expression then changes, becoming that happy, optimistic girl you’ve first know her as. “If that’s the case, then I’m more than happy to give you my first time!”

Kneeling down, you spread your legs apart to allow her to position herself above you, giving her control of the speed you move at. Iris tells you that she knows all about sex and what a female losing her virginity entails. You assure her that you don’t mind, encouraging her to go at her own pace.

Iris gulps once you have your cock aligned with her entrance. After giving it a few experimental rubs against her pussy lips, she places herself in just the right place to being. “O-okay…” she says nervously. “…Get ready for this…!”

A girlish scream rings out for a single moment as Iris quickly spears herself onto you. She whines through gritted teeth as the pain of her hymen tearing shoots through her while half of your penis is sitting within her tunnel. Her apparent pain mitigates your pleasure slightly as you look up at the poor girl with a worried look.

“I-it’s not as bad as I thought it would be…” she says as a single tear escapes her left eye. You can feel her body relaxing when she speaks. Hoping to ease what pain is left, you give her one loving kiss on the lips. Iris completely melts into you and - as a result – ends up sinking further down on you all the way to the base. She jerks away from your mouth to let out a throaty moan at the sensation of being fully masted for the first time.

“I’m gonna start moving now, okay?” she says, not waiting for an answer as she pushes herself up before slowly sinking back down. Her motions become steady as her eyes stay locked onto where you are joined with her. Placing her hands on your belly, she winces before repeating at a faster pace, her grunts starting to become noticeable to you.

Totally enamored by how she somehow manages to look cute, sexy, and beautiful all at once, you gently run your hands up her sides, taking in the feeling of her mocha-colored skin. Iris moans out loud as your stroke along her, looking into your eyes and giving you more tongue-y kisses as thanks.

Believing your partner to have gotten used to the feeling of having you inside her now, you decide to get moving yourself. Hips beginning to buck against hers, your hands run up to her pits before snaking around to feel at her tiny breasts. The smaller trainer moans aloud again as you cop at feel at her and let your thumbs flick against her dark nipples, making her squeal with delight and start to thrust herself into your with even more of that packed-in energy. You hug her against you as she bounces in your lap, her forearms moving over to press against your chest.

Iris moans and cries through your pistoning and her grinding. “Ah! _Ah_! Oh, _God_! You’re so good to me!” she says, laying many small, wet kisses across your face. “I want your dick in me _forever_! Huh! _Hah_!”

You hurry to meet her praise by pounding into her as best you can. Iris lays a cheek against your chest as she continues to shout and squirm in your embrace. Your arms go around her shoulders to pull her tightly against you as you keep thrusting upwards.

Fleshy slaps accompanied by low grunts and high-pitched cries permeate the forgotten storage room as two pent-up, unrestrained trainers fuck each other’s brains out. As you try and curl yourself around the smaller one as much as you possibly can, you can feel as if the core of Iris’s womb is heating up quickly, as if preparing what is to be her greatest orgasm yet.

“ _Uhn, I’m close_!” she cries. “ _I’m close, I’m so close_!”

You grunt in affirmation, telling her that you’re close, too, and that she should probably get off of you, so you won’t-

“ _No_!” she shouts, her red eyes boring into you with a carnal passion as her movements intensify. “ _I want your cum inside me! Cum. Inside. Me_!”

You freeze up at her unexpected savageness while putting all your strength into holding your inner dam back. You then voice your concerns with the risks-

“ _I don’t care_! _I don’t care_! _I don't care_!” she interrupts again. “ _I want it all in me_! _I wanna feel full, please_! _Cum inside me_! _Cum. In. Me. **Now**_!!”

__

That intense, primal glare she gives you turns you on **violently**.

__

You stop restraining herself upon her command and release your seed into her love canal. Iris groans and grunts as her body undulates with each pump of semen you pour into her. Her head hooks upward and her eyes go wide as tears of ambiguous origin stream down her face. Pump after pump of cum continues to blast through you as you breed the Unovan champion, her tight pussy not failing to swallow even a single drop of it.

__

Once this powerful orgasm finally dies down, your arms go slack from exhaustion, causing you to drop Iris onto her back. Her eyes are still wide as dinner plates as her body twitches a few more times on the ride down from her own climax.

__

You rest against the wall, quietly waiting for the dragon girl to calm herself. Once you start to feel worried for her, Iris blinks and quickly leaps up into a sitting position. “Th-… That was… Wow…” she mutters to herself, still appearing to be a bit out of it; her eyes still wide and her mouth hanging slightly open.

__

You crawl over next to her and cautiously place a hand on her shoulder and give her a light shake, asking is she is alright.

__

“Y-yeah…” Iris rubs at her eyes with the heel of her wrist, groaning slightly. “I just… need a minute.” She seems to doze for a second, her head falling to rest on your shoulder.

__

Your eyes are met by her dewy maroon eyes. “…Can we cuddle for a bit, please?” she asks.

__

Good lord she is so _cute_!

__

Unable to refuse that face, you smile at her and shift yourselves back against the wall and just sit there, laying your tired, naked bodies against each other. Your arm around her shoulders, Iris leans the back of her head against your chest and hums dreamily. Such a precious sight melts your heart; you are unable to resist placing a small kiss on the top of her head. Iris seems to mumble something in response.

__

“…Mmy mum-mu…”

__

You aren’t sure what she said, but you appreciate her words anyways as you feel yourself start to drift off as well.

__

__

An unknown amount of time later, you awaken from your post-coital nap with Iris. Part of you wants to stay like this forever, but the aching in your tailbone insists you get up now. You gently wake her and tell her to get dressed, which she agrees to after quick stretch.

__

Redressing goes without issue, aside from the two of you noticing a damp spot of the crotch of Iris’s leggings. Seeing the worry and embarrassment on her face, you assure her that her skirt should be able to hide it well enough, and it does to both your reliefs. Soon, you’re both fully dressed again and with no immediately noticeable signs of your tryst (aside from maybe being a bit sweaty here or there).

__

“Hey, listen,” Iris tugs on your sleeve before you can take one step towards the door. You look behind you to see her looking rather somber. As you turn around, she says, “First, I wanna apologize for throwing myself onto you like that…”

__

You quickly tell her that you really don’t mind and that you had an excellent time with her, which seems to lift her spirits slightly.

__

“Uh… Thanks,” she says with a blush. “Second… Well, uh…” She lets go of you as her blush suddenly deepens. “Y-you see, I, uh…” Iris trails off, knitting her fingers together and staring at the floor nervously.

__

You stand there in silence, patiently waiting for her to finish her statement as she continues to fidget. You gently tell her that she doesn’t need to make any more apologies for you, but she ambiguously responds to that with an exaggerated shake of her head. Iris then bows her head down to a point where you cannot see her face and lets out a long, agitated groan.

__

“ _I changed my mind_!” Iris lunges at you with that shout, nearly knocking you over as she glomps you. “I really, really, really liked having sex with you,” she exclaims, kicking her feet in the air behind her. “I don’t want it to be just this one time! _Please_ let me do it with you some _mooooore_!”

__

Whilst struggling to maintain your balance, you manage to carefully pry the smaller girl off you with only one or two stumbles. Once Iris is back on her own feet, you tell her that you would very much love to have more sessions with her.

__

“Really?! We can?!” Iris gasps with joy, then grabbing your hands and jumping up and down. You can’t really make out what she’s saying after that – aside from a “thank you” here or there – as she is speaking way too fast in her giddiness and is peppering your face with little kisses all the while.

__

Iris quickly recollects herself and stands up straight as she addresses you. “Very well,” she says in a straight voice, trying to sound professional. “I’ll let you take a break from training every now and then. But in exchange,” she starts to rock back and forth on her heels, trying to contain herself. “we must help relieve each other of our sexual urges on a regular basis.” Iris looks up at you, smiling brightly. “Is that okay?”

__

A smile finds its way onto your face as you give her an agreeing nod, causing her to giggle and happily jump into the air a couple times. “Then it’s a deal!” she says, giving both of your hands a firm shake. “Now come on! We’ve wasted a lot of time having this discussion, so we gotta get out there and start trainin’!” She quickly whips around you, still gripping onto one hand, and pushes out the door. She eagerly raises a fist into the air as she cries, “So let’s go!”

__

You are then willingly dragged back out into the sun by this small, yet powerful girl as she laughs and giggles all the way to your training spot. You marvel at her determination. If you didn’t know any better, you would have no idea that Unova’s own champion was such a sexual deviant. And such a great lay, too, considering it was her first time and all.

__

And that just makes you adore her even more.

__


End file.
